


One Big Peculiar Adventure

by VeronicaPrincessOfHeartHope



Category: Homestuck, Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Agender Character, Alien Mythology/Religion, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Ancient History, Attempted Murder, Blind Character, Brotherly Love, Brutal Murder, Character Death, Dave Strider and Dirk's Bro Aren't the Same Person, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider is Not an Asshole, Derse and Prospit, Dirk Strider and Dave's Bro Aren't the Same Person, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, First Love, Genderfluid Character, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LGBTQ Themes, Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg - mentioned and on the end, Past Relationship(s), Peculiar Animals, Peculiar Powers, Polyamory, Prophetic Visions, Protective Siblings, References to Depression, Stabbing, Strilondes, Tentacles, Time Loop, Time Travel, Trans Character, Transformation, True Love, Unhealthy Relationships, quadrants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaPrincessOfHeartHope/pseuds/VeronicaPrincessOfHeartHope
Summary: Jake is just an ordinary boy whose life is turned upside down when his grandma's death opens him a whole new world.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Homestuck or Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children or any of their characters or any other material used. The only thing I own is the idea and OCs. Thank you and enjoy.

The moon shone brightly this night and silver stars lit up the dark night sky like billions of tiny diamonds on a dress fabric. A young boy named Jake gazed at the beautiful sight outside in awe. Although he preferred day time, he loved star gazing. Sometimes when weather wasn't misbehaving, his mother Junia English would take him with her to her late father's observatory on the hill behind their house and they would spend hours just watching and talking about stars and Jake loved it.

Suddenly doors of his room opened and in the doorway stood an elderly woman with grey hair that were past her finger tips and neatly brushed, a bit paler complex with wrinkles and always kind expression on her face which was even more majestic with her never ending smile and her deep forest green eyes that were passed on her daughter and grandson as well. True that Hora Cadence English was quite old and usually wore dark green dress that touched the floor and walked with her walking cane but she shocked all doctors in every hospital she ever was with how well she was both looking and functioned physically and mentally.

Jake's young chubby cheeks formed an ear-to-ear big smile when his grandma came closer and sat on the edge of his bed. She ruffled his already messy hair and Jake giggled. He climbed in her lap and looked at her with his bright green eyes and old woman laughed at his eagerness.

»What did my little adventurer do today?« Grandma English asked cheekily. "Did you had fun?"

»It was gweat Gran'ma!« Jake beamed. »Mom pwayed with me in the woods today and we went to see the water falls!«

Old woman smiled and caressed his hair gently. »That's wonderful my boy,« she said. »So which story you want to hear today?«

The only thing Jake loved more than adventures and stars, were tales of peculiar children that  his mom and grandma were telling him before bed and they swore to all gods of Narnia that they are real. Peculiars  were very special people that lived all around the globe and with normal people while children lived in time loops that were created by their guardian or headmistress as she was usually called. Headmistress was an ymbrine, a special type of peculiar that could turn into a bird and manipulate with time. Jake's favourite ymbrine was Miss Stella Roxana Lalonde, his grandma's »adoptive« sister. His grandma met her when she was a young girl and lived with her in Roxana mother's loop with other peculiars.

»Twell me how you mwet Mwiss Lalonde,« Jake said.

»Alright,« his grandma replied. »When I was just a child my parents died in an accident I long don't remember. So they've sent me into an orphanage in London. One day when I was ten years old I met a girl named Stella Roxana Lalonde. We became best of friends. I spent day after day at her place that happened to be a time loop. Each twenty-four hours her mother would reaset the loop so she and her wards stayed safe. One day when I was 18 years old I went on a trip to France when I got a messahe from Estera, one of peculiars, that the loop was attacked and that Lalondes managed to evacuate them all bug their home was completely destroyed. I never felt more sad and angry in my whole life. After that I met up with Roxana every week and she reported me how they all were doing since they didn't live in the loop anymore. Years passed and I and Roxana kept in touch although we were miles away, me living on a small private island on Hawaii and she in New York. We did visit each other however. Anyway as even more time passed I got married to your, now saddly late, grandpa and have two daughters, your mommy Junia and your auntie Jasmine. Well Roxana became a mother herself but saddy the girls' father died soon after their birth. And she took in Aura and Dean Strider's -- two of peculiars that were like her own children – children, five boys, two older ones and three babies. I and girls visited them often and played with them. Then Jasmine and Junia grew up as well and Jasmine married first and went to live with her husband. They got children together but after birth of the twins Jasmine got infected and passed away. Junia got you after that while Roxana kept on taking care of her wards. I and Junia still visited them however. But one day Roxana and her children were attacked again but they managed to escape alive. She and her mother hid themselves and I haven't heard of them till this day.«

Jake listened to each and every word very carefully and hugged his grandma and she kindly hugged him back and kissed the top of his head. They broke the hug soon after and after a war of tickling and tons of laughter she finally got Jake under the blankets. When she was leaving Jake suddenly pulled her by her sleeve and asked her to stay a bit longer. Old woman smiled gently at her grandson and sat on the edge of his bed again.

»Whai is it my child?« she asked.

»Do you think peculiar chwildren are still alive?« Jake asked in small voice.

»I believe so,« Hora nodded. »Because Roxana would be doomed before she would let anyone hurt her children.«

»Where do you think they are now?«

Hora sighed and caressed his cheek. »Somewhere safe dear Jake. Somewhere The Devil himself won't find them,« she said. »Now go to sleep. Or your mom won't be happy with either of us"

Jake hesitated for a second before he peeped up again: »Can you sing me a song? Pwease Granny?«

Hora smiled and kissed his nose. »How can I say no to that? Oh you little silly milly you!«

They both laughed and then she started to sing.

"Hush now, mo stóirín  
Close your eyes and sleep  
Waltzing the waves  
Diving in the deep

Stars are shining bright  
The wind is on the rise  
Whispering words  
of long lost lullabies

Oh won't you come with me  
Where the moon is made of gold  
And in the morning sun  
We'll be sailing

Oh won't you come with me  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll by  
We'll sing the song of the sea

I had a dream last night  
And heard the sweetest sound  
I saw a great white light  
And dancers in the round

Castles in the sand  
Cradles in the trees  
Don't cry, I'll see you by and by

Oh won't you come with me  
Where the moon is made of gold  
And in the morning sun  
We'll be sailing

Oh won't you come with me  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll by  
We'll sing the song of the sea…

By the time she stopped singing Jake was already sleeping. Old woman smiled and caressed young boy's cheek then kissed his forehead sweetly

»Always works,« she mutered to herself and headed to the door.

She took one last look at her sleeping grandson and whispered: »Sweet dreams little adventurer,« before closing the door soundlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

Today is a big day. He didn't have to be awake to know this. 

Okay okay, next THREE days are going to be big but today is first day so it's the biggest. Why? Well who wouldn't mark a day big when something so amazing and special is gonna happen that you waited long 7 years for it to happen? Yeah, that's what Jacob "Jake" Edward English Harley was doing. 

He was waiting for these three days to come since he was seven years old chap. His Mom, Junia Alexandra English Harley, once had same thing with her, sadly now late father Jacob Edward Harley and sister Jasmine Cassandra English Harley, and they called it "The Great Adventure". She said that the purpose of TGA is to discover the greatest and the most beautiful treasure on the planet. She refused to tell him WHAT it is of course, but she did say it is more valuable than any gold on the face of Earth. Which only made Jake more and more excited about it. She also said that on the path waits a lot of challenges and hints that they have to solve to prove that they are woth of the treasure that is waiting on the finish line. 

Suddenly an alarm clock on his phone started to play "Angel with a shotgun" by The Cab. Jake jumped out of bed so fast that blankets flew up into the air. Wasting no more than three seconds on fixing his bed, Jake was in front of mirror brushing his hair into his normal hairstyle with bangs widely looking out but they were carefully styled so it didn't look like atomic bomb exploded. He put on his favourite white T-shirt with green skull, egg cream coloured shorts, his dark green cardigan with short sleeves and belts around his hips to hold his precious guns that once belonged to his Grandpa.

He kept looking at his reflection for few minutes longer before exiting the room to go to the kitchen and get some cookies his Grandma Hora Cadence English Harley sent yesterday and trying to be as quiet as possible since his Mom was - hopefully - still sleeping. He passed the window and noticed that it wasn't dawning yet although it will start soon. Sooner than he expected he was at the door of his patents' room. But only his Mom was home since his Dad was off on work trip. He was a zoologist and worked on researching and protecting endangered species. While his Mom was a pharmacist and was working on natural medicines. 

Jake paused his step for a minute and listened for any kind of movement inside the room but heard nothing and tip toed past the doors. To his luck they didn't open and he kept praising himself for it. He was on the first stair to kitchen-

"Where are you going?" 

And there it goes his plan to get some cookies before breakfast. He turned around and there she was, one and only Junia Alexandra English Harley, leaning on the wall behind her, her arms crossed on her chest, an all-knowing smirk on her lips and raised eyebrow. She was still in her white silk night gown and matching silk morning robe, her puffy slippers on her feet and her long natural messy brown-to-black hair were braided into braid that ended just below her fingertips. Her complexion was a bit darker, just like Jake's, since she was on sun very often and her eyes were magically green colour, making her look like a goddess even if in night gown. The light from the window was shining directly on her, making her silky outfit shine and her skin lighter which made her even more majestic. Say what you want, but to Jake his Mom was the beautiest woman in the whole multiverse. Like a peculiar. 

"Isn't it a bit early to be awake?" she asked, never banishing the smirk on her lips. 

She knew exactly what her son's plan was and (like every other time before) she caught him. Not that she was angry or something but it really almost made her laugh at how frustrated he can become. He would blush ever so cutely and in all honesty Junia would just hug him and kiss his cheeks like she used to do. But she knew Jake is almost a man now and such actions are not appropriate for such age. Sometimes she couldn't help but catch herself missing those times Jake would come into her and her husband's room crying over a nightmare. She and Jim would then sing him lullabies and tell stories and all three of them would then cuddle together until they all would fall asleep. But now that never happened. Jake simply didn't want to come or was embarrassed by it but neither of his parents really minded it. To be honest they missed it. Which is why they both liked to mess with him just to see him get frustrated like he did when he was little. Although he did grow up in shoulder and height from then and his facial lines and nose became sharper, his eyes and cheeks never lost their softness. 

Jake looked at his feet for a moment before answering. 

"I-I guess it is?"

Junia just raised her eyebrow higher.

"You know you will need a lot of energy today," she said and came closer. Even though Jake was higher than his classmates Junia was still taller than him and from time to time Jake felt a bit uncomfortable about it (although he was secretly proud to have such awsome Mom).

She smiled and without words she signaled Jake to come along. He followed her into kitchen where he noticed two backpacks on counter. He couldn't help but be all over excited about the events that were going to happen in following three days. He helped Mom to pack them and he really enjoyed it. He still remembered how he used to come crying into his parents' room after a nightmare and they would cuddle with him until he fell asleep. But he could not do that anymore. He was almost grown up, he can face his fears alone. But sometimes he caught himself missing cuddling with his parents. Sure they did hug and do things like that but it was still not the same.

"So," Junia asked and poured water into coffee machine and leaned on counter while Jake sat on chair at the table, "are you excited? That's kinda big step in your life," she said and placed a bowl of cereal in front of her son then went back to make one for herself.

"Mhm!" Jake nodded, mouth full of cereal. He swallowed then spoke again. "I'm so jolly excited that I almost couldn't fall asleep! Luckily that excitement tired me enough to get some shuteye or I would still be having a slumber right now."

Junia smiled and sat down across the table, facing Jake and took a spoonful of her cereal.  
Silence fell over them and none of them felt the need to break it. Junia secretly watching her son while pretending to to eat and Jake absentmindedly eating his cereal. But suddenly Jake looked up and if Junia wouldn't have perfectly trained reflexes she'd spill her breakfast all over herself. To her luck Jake didn't notice.

Soon Jake sighed and it caught Junia's attention. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, just..." Jake's face fell a bit. "Why do we have this tradition? I-I mean not that I don't like the idea of it! I'm just wondering what happens if you don't make it? Would that mean you are not worthy of being an English?''  
Junia put her now empty bowl into dishwasher and sat back down next to Jake and laughed a little. "No Jakey," she said. "TGA has nothing to do with worth at all. Because every child is worth of their family and those who say they're not are the biggest assholes in on the face of Earth and every other planet in seven multiverses. No, it is more of a test to your abilities, a family bonding, something to challenge yourself and most importantly to have fun. And there is no blasting way you won't make it. All you have to do is believe in yourself and trust your abilities that you can make it. Once you conquer that, nothing will ever be too impossible to not to be won."

Jake smiled a bit but he noticed that she still hasn't answered his first question. Why.

"I see," he said. "But why? Why do we have it?"

Junia didn't answer right away and let out a moment too long sigh that caught Jake's attention. It was heavy and tired sounding, like it was released by a person who's carrying all burdens of this world on their shoulders. However the moment it passed Jake forgot about it.

Junia looked at him with her forest green eyes. They reflected a lot of different emotions and Jake wasn't able to recognize all of them. There certainly was a bit of fear. And sadness. And it confused Jake. What was going on?

She sighed again and pulled her chair closer to Jake's and spoke with serious and calm but still soft and compassionate voice.

"Jake there will be times when you will feel darkness has killed all the light on the world. That there's no beauty or warmth left, only darkness and cold. TGA is supposed to show what is the most important thing in those times."

"The treasure," Jake whispered after a moment of silence. 

"The treasure,'' Junia nodded and smiled. "When you realize it's power, there is no darkness that couldn't be lit up by it's light."

"It must be jolly powerful then," Jake mutered. 

Junia smiled as she stood up and walked to the doorway, then turned back to Jake. ''It is," she said and winked at him before disappearing upstairs.  
***  
It was already 11AM when both of them were ready to go. When Junia double checked that the house was secured and locked Jake simply felt excitement boiling in his veins and he secretly feared it might start leaking through his ears. When Junia was sure everything is secured she smiled and wordlessly signaled that they can go.

Jake was alone in the woods ever since he was old enough to take care of himself - which was when he was eight years old. He knew every tree, road, stream and animal nest in distant area of his home. He knew every cave on the coastline and every single rock that came along. But he was never allowed to go beyond that line. His parents said that wild beasts live there and they eat you alive if they catch you unprepared. But now he was finally going to see how it is out there. His dreams were coming true. Of course his Mom would be there with him because of reasons. One of them because it would be too dangerous to let 14-year-old out in the woods he never explored before. And another - Jake's secret - one because it made Jake feel less unsafe and more calm.

The path was clear and flat, which was odd since Junia was not a person who would take easy paths but Jake didn't bother to ask. Instead he decided to look around and memorize his surroundings as much as possible, although they were still in the home zone. Jake awed at the green leafs of the trees in Kalaupapan forest. The sun was shining brightly and sunbeams were illuminating through the leaves and making you feel like you’re walking through the enchanted forest.

“Where are we stopping, Mom?” Jake asked after a while, more of boredoom than tiredness.

“Why? Are your knees going bonkers already?” Junia laughed a little.

Jake huffed. “No, I just don’t want to stop anytime soon,” he said.

Ms. English smirked to herself and answered. “We’ll decide on the way,” she said. “Unless you wanna stop now.”

“NO!”

“Just kidding,” Junia giggled.

Ther rest of the way they spent talking about random stuff, Jake mostly talking about school. He didn’t have many friends in school since most kids avoided him either because he was “stupid for believing fairy tales his Granny made up” or because he was physically stronger than all of them. But that didn’t mean he had no friends. And Ironically enough they were kids of his favourite teachers. They were Aradia and Damara Megido, daughters of biology teacher Auradia Megido and Aranea and her older sister Vriska Serket, daughters of Arachnia Serket, history and literature teacher. They were friends since first grade and to Jake’s suprise they believed his Grandma’s stories. Even their parents believed him and it made Jake extremely happy. Junia always smiled whenever Jake was telling her about his adventures with his friends. She remembered her own adventues with their parents quite well. 

Jake was so caught up in debate that he didn’t even realize how high the sun has gotten already. Also Junia stopped so suddenly that Jake almost crashed into her.

“Wha-”

“I think we should take a break,” she said with a smile on her face.

Okaaaaa-ohmygog,” Jake’s eyes widened when he saw that they were standing just few feet away from an entrance of a very huge cave, the hugest one he ever visited and he was in every cave there was. It was no mistery that Jake was obsessed with caves, they made him feel like a real explorer, calling his name to discover their treasures and solve their misteries. 

The entrance of the cave was well hidden behind lianas, bushes and rocks in a way that only true adventurers like himself and his family were able to spot them. 

Junia chuckled at his enthusiasm. “Pretty exciting, right?” she said.

“Ahh...ah…” Jake mumbled, only half present.

“Jake? Jake!” Junia waved her hand in front of his face but got no response so she pinched him on shoulder and he yelped in slight pain. “What do you say about having a snack?”

“NO! I want to go into that cave RIGHT NOW!” he whined like a child who won’t get a toy they wanted. 

His Mom just sighed and rolled her eyes. “Jake the cave will still be there when we finish. We can even sit right there,” -she pointed at the place near the entrance with rocks to sit on and if you looked closely you could make out the darkness of the cave- “but we can’t go in there tired and hungry, can we?”

Jake wanted to protest but when he opened his mouth somebody else decided that they like his mother’s idea. So he just mumbled a quiet “Yea” and followed her to the place she requested. They sat on rocks and Junia took out ham sandwiches she made yesterday. as they both ate the silence fell over them, only song of birds and a nearby stream were to hear or when some creature accidentally stepped on branch. Jake was quietly munching his snack and tried to memorize as much of his surroundings as possible.

Suddenly something started to move in nearby bushes. Jake tensed slightly while Junia stayed completely calm and continued on chewing the peace of sandwich in her mouth. The rustling sound went on for few moments until - to Jake’s horror - a wild boar came out. It was really big and terrifying and Jake was ready to run for his life as fast as he could - even though he knew this was not the best idea. But a hand appeared on his shoulder and kept him from actually doing it.

The beast seemed to be completely unbothered by two humans’ presence and even tilted it’s head in raising eyebrow manner like saying ‘Have you never met a boar before?’ to Jake. Jake, still a little shaken up looked at his mother who looked completely calm like she’s just meeting an old friend. She reached out her hand and boar came closer, curiosity clearly written on it’s face. It came closer and sniffed Junia’s hand, oinking and snorting and even licking it a bit. Junia giggled and nudged Jake to do the same. He hesitated a bit but the look in beast’s eyes told him not to fear so he carefully reaced out. Boar sniffed it like it did Junia’s and licked it too. The feeling was... not that bad actually. It’s tounge was very smooth and wet just like its snout. After few minutes of petting its snout jake felt more confident and even laughed at the ticklish wetness on his hand.

Suddenly it turned away and squealed loudly at the bushes from where it came from. In instant four little boars came running out of shealter and squealed with cute high pitched voices. Jake couldn’t believe his eyes and kneeled on the ground as little pigs curiously sniffed him and started to explore “new toy”. Jake laughed as one little piggy climbed into his lap and demanded to be petted. While kids were playing, mother boar and Jake’s Mom were calmly watching them until mother boar sqealed loudly again and her babies whined like saying “Just five more minutes Mama” but she was having none of it and stomped her hoof on the ground. Each piggy gave Jake one last ‘goodbye kiss’ on cheek before running back to their Mama who looked back at humans and snorted softly before dissapearing back into bushes. It was silent for few minutes as Jake and his Mom looked at the bushes.

“Whezze,” Jake said. “That jolly was one kingering of an experience.”

“Wasn’t it?” Junia agreed, still looking at the bushes. “A perfect family.” Her voice was calm and soft but also strangely distant like it was spoken from few feet away and more to herself than her son. Jake looked at her and saw her calm expression looking at distance, half smile on her lips as she was hugging one knee while locks of her hair that were too short to be caught into braid danced in light breeze. She looked absolutely devine.

Jake looked in front of him, trying to mimic her . He closed his eyes and tried to feel the breeze in his face, trying to control his breathing and to blank his mind. But as he soon found out it was not as easy as he thought. Colorful thoughts danced across his mind no matter how hard he tried to summon the darkness.

“Hey,” a voice called out and he jumped a bit. When he caught his breath he looked at Mom who was grinning down at him. “What on Seven Seas is eating up your mind so hard that even Europe can hear your thoughts?”

Jake looked at the ground. “Nothing jolly important just…”

Actually he was wondering about Auntie Jasmine and Grandpa Jake.

“Mom? What was Auntie Jasmine and Grandpa Harley like?" Jake asked looking over to older woman next to him. He knew who they were and what they looked like because Mom, Dad and Grandma were always telling him the many things about them but Jake just wanted to know more about his family. This is a family bonding after all, right?

Junia sighed and leaned back on her arms and crossed her out streched legs. 

"Well," she said, "my Father was the most brave, strong, adventurous - and most handsome - man I've ever knew. Every day he would take me and Jasmine out in the jungle, teaching us about the beasts and wild creatures that lived there. He showed us how to get close to them without giving them the sign of being a threat. He never shoot any of them although he did teach us how to wield the guns."

"If he never used them then why he had guns?" Jake asked. 

"He only used it on the wild monsters that were once inhabitators of this place. While Father didn't want to kill them, he somehow had to keep them at bay so they wouldn't hurt us. Usually he used only soporific injections that were made from the plants that we found in forest and then Mother dried them and made the soporific liquid that helped the beasts to fall uncouncious. However those most dangerous were needed to be killed or they might not be threat only to us but with enough time they would start terrorize other people as well. He however never had the strengt to not to shed at least one tear when the kokawockies - that's how we called them - were lying dead in front of him. He never showed it but I always saw how much he hates to kill them."

"I can't help but imagine him as a great big bear that could kill a beast just with a swing of his paw but inside he was just a soft and tame old dog that loved belly rubs," Jake giggled and his mother soon joined him.

"He most surely was," she nodded. "Every night before bed he would let me and Jasmine sit in his lap and tell us stories and even play on his ukulele sometimes. He really was a family guy, always made me and Jas' laugh when we were sad. Saddly he died of leukaemia all too soon. I was not much older than you. But even in his last days he didn't lost his spirit. He laughed with us and sang to the songs he taught us so he died with a smile on his lips with his family there by his side. And people call me crazy, I didn't feel sad when he closed those forest green eyes of his. Well I did a little but I didn't cry. Because I knew he died in peace with us there with him and that made me feel like he didn't leave at all, which he didn't. I still believe he's there with us watching over his family."

"I think I feel him there with me too," Jake said quietly.

Junia laughed and ruffled his hair a bit. "You got his handsomeness y'know?" she said and Jake couldn't help but blush at the comliment. "No really. You look exactly like him when he was a teen. Although you have Mother's eyes."

Jake giggled. "And how was Auntie Jasmine?"

"She was the smartest and the most annoying older sister ever," Junia lughed. "But still the best older sister I could ever wish for. Ever since I was very young she watched over me, always standing behind my back telling me what I should and what shouldn't do. Of course I got angry at her for not letting me having fun, but as I got older I realized how dangerous the things I was doing actually were. I realized that one day when I got too close to one of beast's young and their mother attacked me. Jasmine sprinted towards the scene and together we ran away calling for Father as the beast still chased us. After that experience we got closer and I learned to listen to her advices and warnings or at least think before I act. Saddly she met a guy of her dreams far too soon and because Father was gone by then I feared I might lose her too. She got married after that and became a step-moter to James' (her husband) daughter Jane Crocker. However that seemed not to be a case since we still saw each other, and visited peculiars with Mother and still went on adventures together. However as soon as I heard she was pregnant with twins, I and Mother visited her in Washington and stayed for a while although Nanna, James' mother, insisted on taking care of her instead of us."

Junia was smiling as she was telling him a story of her sisterhood with Auntie Jasmine. But suddenly the smile vanished and saddness swept over her face.

"A month before she was supposed to go in labour," she said saddly, "she was in an accident and went into preliminary labour. When I got a call from a hospital I and your Dad -back then still my boyfriend - rushed to Washington to be there with her. Once we arrived..." She took a pause to take few deep breaths and wiped the tears that were threatening to fall. "Once we arrived at the hospital they told me that they are doing everything to save the twins and their mother. I was not allowed to be with her in the surgery room so I stayed with James and along with Nanna and Jim we were trying to comfort him. Suddenly a nurse came out and told us that they could only save the babies because the mother lost too much blood and she was too weak to survive. James broke down then but still went with the nurse to see his wife. The nurse came out short after and came to us and trying to comfort us all, saing that Jasmine's last words were ''Save my babies...''. I went in the room soon after that and saw her lying in the bed all sweaty and pale. I got to hold her hand and she told me that the names of her children were John and Jade and that she wants me to be their godmother. So I took the duty and took care of them along with Jim, Nanna and James. After I got pregnant with you a year later James came to visit and we all thought he'll /die/ of tear loss and thanking me for being there. After that I rearly saw them again."

“T-that’s quite sad…” Jake said and tried to imagine to loose two people really close to him. 

Junia smiled sadly and put a hand on his back. “Hey, it’s okay. None of them actually left us. I might not see James much but that doesn’t mean we lost contact.”

“Yea,” Jake nodded. They enjoyed the silence some more before Junia packed the rest of sandwiches back to her backpack.  
“Ready to explore the cave?” she asked brightly and stood up, Jake following her second later, his own backpack already on his back.

“HELLA!”

“Then we must not delay this any longer,” Junia said brightly as sun. “Shall we?”

“We shall.”

And they entered the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, gals and non-binary pals! I'm really sorry it took me so long to post anything here but school's really kicking my ass. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it ^^  
> I don't really know when I'll post next chapter but I promise I'll post it as soon as possible. Thank you!


End file.
